


In your heart shall burn (Art)

by vortexofevilkz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time), sqsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofevilkz/pseuds/vortexofevilkz
Summary: This art was created for "In your heart shall burn" fanfiction as its cover.Regina followed Emma to Greece to rescue Hook from the Underworld. However, with the help of Aphrodite, they realized how much they loved each other. They will always remember their trip to Greece and feel grateful to the Greek goddess for helping them admit their feelings for each other.





	In your heart shall burn (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swansandqueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansandqueens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Your Heart Shall Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480492) by [swansandqueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansandqueens/pseuds/swansandqueens). 


End file.
